


Quand les jours sont longs...

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: "Je crois qu'il y a un démon dans ma maison, Alfie. Je pense qu'il essaie de prendre en charge mon esprit. Pouvez-vous m'aider?""C'est trop tard pour ça. Il n'y aura aucune aide pour vous."RusCan et la Russie n'est pas le démon.





	Quand les jours sont longs...

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Les voix dans ma tête a commencé il ya quelques semaines. C'était juste après que je sois rentré d'une réunion mondiale en fait.

Kumajiro, mon animal de compagnie ours polaire-Oui, il est illégal de garder un ours polaire comme un animal de compagnie, mais, je suis une nation de sorte que les règles ont été pliés un peu pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kumajiro était toujours absent à la maison d'un ami humain pour la durée de la réunion. Il avait mal agi dans la maison-je vais avoir besoin de nouvelles feuilles bientôt; en outre, il n'avait pas voulu venir à la rencontre du monde avec moi, incitant à la démolition de mes draps de Nice. Il aurait pu juste demander à rester derrière. Mais non. Dès que j'ai dit qu'il y avait une réunion, il s'est enfui dans ma chambre et a commencé à mâcher les draps. Le petit bougre. Disant qu'il avait faim. C'est ça. Les ours polaires ne ressentent pas naturellement l'envie de manger des draps, ils mangent des phoques. Les joints ne sont pas des draps. Il l'a totalement fait exprès. Il peut être un crétin parfois.

Donc, il était parti et personne d'autre n'était censé être dans la maison. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.

Toute la soirée, il avait ressenti comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison avec moi, me regardant, voir tout ce que j'ai fait. C'était trop effrayant pour moi, la nuit était déjà tombée à l'extérieur et sentir quelqu'un me regarder, le sentiment que prickle sur le dos de votre cou suivie par des frissons dans votre colonne vertébrale juste flippé moi. J'ai regardé trop de films avec mon frère, je suppose. Il ya une raison les gens sont effrayés par ces films, Alfred inclus, sentant quelqu'un qui vous regarde, sentant que le sentiment de froid, les frissons et l'hyper-conscience sont tous effrayants. Je n'ai pas aimé.

Donc, je suis allé directement au lit, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de souper ce soir-là. Ce qui était bizarre pour moi parce que je ne rate jamais un repas. Mais il faut parfois faire des exceptions. Je suis resté au lit et je n'ai pas dormi; Je regardais la porte. J'attendais qu'il soundlessly ouvert dans la nuit, pour quelque chose à venir furtivement po J'attendais qu'une ombre glisse devant mon jambage de porte pour que je me sente justifiée pour ma terreur. Mais, je n'ai pas pu voir quelque chose cette nuit-là, et je n'ai pas pu dormir non plus. 

J'avais trop peur. Toujours trop peur de dormir ou de partir. Quelque chose pourrait me blesser. J'avais trop peur d'être blessé.

Et je suis resté effrayé au cours des prochaines semaines jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que chaque jour je me sentais comme si quelqu'un me surveillait, même si je ne les ai jamais vus.

J'ai demandé à claire, l'amie humaine avec qui j'avais laissé Kumajiro, de garder Kumajiro un peu plus longtemps. Je pense que j'ai foiré avec dire son nom à nouveau mais parce qu'elle sonnait un peu confus quand elle a dit au revoir. Je n'aurais pas dû lui donner un nom aussi dur. Mais, je voulais impressionner Alfred avec ça, parce qu'il était l'ami de Kiku à l'époque. Il n'a même pas remarqué que j'avais changé son nom. Je ne pense pas que Kumajiro remarqué non plus. Il n'arrête pas de demander "qui?" je ne peux pas décider s'il se demande qui je suis ou à qui le nom que je continue de l'appeler est pour. Il ne l'a pas et moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai changé son nom. C'était bien avant. Tout. C'est fini et fini, peut-être que je demanderai à Kumajiro s'il veut changer son nom quand il reviendra. Si je me sens déjà assez en sécurité pour ramener mon seul ami à cet endroit.

Donc, après avoir appelé claire je suis resté dans ma maison autant que je pouvais, je suis à peine allé à l'épicerie plus. Le sentiment d'être regardé toujours empiré quand je suis allé à l'extérieur et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait plus malin quand je suis sorti. Comme si j'étais en danger. Comme si le spectateur inconnu était en colère contre moi d'oser faire un seul pas à l'extérieur pendant qu'il me regardait.

J'ai fait des excuses et je ne suis pas allé à d'autres réunions. Je me sentais mal à ce sujet, il était de ma responsabilité d'aller à eux. Mais, rien n'a jamais été fait lors de ces réunions de toute façon. Personne ne m'avait jamais semblé aux réunions avant de toute façon. Ni papa, ni papa, ni même Alfred. Personne ne m'a remarqué. Et donc, c'est sans surprise pour moi que personne ne m'avait remarqué non plus aux réunions. C'était bien avec moi. Je n'ai pas et ne me dérange toujours pas. Cela signifiait que personne ne se demande pourquoi je ne suis plus venu aux réunions. Et c'était bien avec la voix dans ma tête aussi.

Il aimait beaucoup en fait. Ma capacité à oublier. C'était parfait pour lui. C'était merveilleux. Pour elle, mon oubli-capacité signifiait mon absence complète de toutes les parties de ma vie normale ne serait pas remarqué du tout. Oui, mes pouvoirs d'invisibilité étaient pratiques pour les deux. Très pratique. Mon pouvoir était vraiment une épée à double tranchant. Mon invisibilité signifiait que je ne m'inquiéterais aucun de ma famille et amis inutilement. Comme s'ils s'inquiéteraient pour moi. Pourquoi devraient-ils? Non, c'était impoli de penser à eux, très impoli, ils étaient beaucoup mieux que ça. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas à se soucier de moi, je pouvais et encore peut prendre soin de moi-même. Ils n'ont pas eu à s'inquiéter, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont jamais fait. Ils ont pris soin de moi. J'en étais sûr.

Mes pouvoirs signifiaient que je ne les inquiéterais pas, mais cela signifierait aussi la fin de moi aussi.

Que faites-vous si personne ne se souvient de vous?

Que faites-vous si vous êtes parti et que personne ne se soucie?

Est-ce que cette voix a l'intention de me tuer sans que ma famille le sache? Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Je veux qu'Alfred Vienne me sauver. 

Mais il n'a jamais été mon héros. Il ne l'a jamais été. Je n'ai pas de héros pour me sauver de la voix que je continue d'entendre.


End file.
